ffixpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuit 2: Bentini Heights - Gargan Roo
Dark City Treno 1. Enter Treno. 2. Watch the ATE "Treno Tradition" (press X when the ! appears to have him steal only 500 Gil as opposed to 1,000) and go down the left stairway. 3. Go down the next set of stairs and enter the building across from the cafe. 4. Speak to the Four-Armed Man, then continue into the synthesis shop. -Receive Power Belt 5. Synthesize a Coral Ring and as many Cotton Robe as you can. 6. Return outside and follow the path down. 7. Continue past the Card Stadium. 8. Enter the little tower to make Mogrich appear; run after him and read the letter he received from Stiltzkin, then save your game. 9. Now go into the weapon shop, sell all the Cotton Robe you just bought and buy the following equipment: *5 Mythril Sword *5 Air Racket *2 Bone Wrist *1 Magus Hat *2 Bandana *2 Barbut *14 Chain Mail 10. Next, "optimize" Steiner and activate MP Attack and Bird Killer. 11. Challenge Griffin. Battle: Griffin Max turns: 3 1. Use a Tent on Griffin; reset if it is unsuccessful. 2. Attack physically until it dies. -Receive Tonberry Card Auction and Supersoft 1. Return outside and save your game once more. 2. Go up and enter the auction house to reunite with Dagger, then go back inside. Don't forget the field icon to the left of the entrance. -Receive 2,225 Gil 3. Placing the following bids on the listed items will likely push the auction to its final stages, but with a noble winning it. 4. Bid 16,000 Gil on the Reflect Ring to win it. 5. You don't need any of the other items up for auction, so reset if you win anything besides the Reflect Ring. Note: Please be aware that the mechanics of the auction house are rather random, so you may sometimes end up having offered too low of a price (which prolongs the auction a bit) or too high of a price (where you win the item). 6. Don't leave Treno without the Reflect Ring; it is essential for rescuing Dagger in Alexandria, and very useful in the Iifa Tree. 7. Now leave the auction house and take the path through the tower where Mogrich was hiding earlier. 8. Continue to the next screen, then enter the inn and speak with Marcus. 9. Go down toward the dock and speak with Baku; ignore Steiner completely or you won't make it to the bottom. 10. After the attempted robbery, exit the inn and head down to return to the entrance of Treno. 11. Go down the left stairway again, but this time go all the way to the left. Open the chest and enter the tower. -Receive Mythril Dagger 12. Speak with Doctor Tot once Marcus grabs the Supersoft, then climb the ladders and go down the hatch. -Receive Supersoft 13. Deliver Nazna's letter to Mochos and save your game. TARGET ENCOUNTERS: 0 TARGET TIME: 03:25:03 TARGET GIL: 46,449